


Curtain Call

by Bonster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cape Plays Matchmaker, Getting Together, M/M, Tony Stark Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/pseuds/Bonster
Summary: Doctor Strange's cape keeps bothering Tony.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114
Collections: Male Slash Flash Exchange 2019





	Curtain Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).

"Strange, get over here!" Tony yells at the call Friday's patched through to the good Doctor. He struggles to get this freaking glorified curtain off of him for the fourth time this month. It gently strokes his face, and jesus christ, is this thing _flirting_ with him?

"Strange, I swear I will blast it to smithereens if you're not here in-" Tony's cut off as a portal opens in front of him. Doctor Stephen Strange elegantly steps through. _Elegantly_. As if Tony's crisis merits no concern what-so-freaking-ever. 

Tony sputters. He is _apoplectic_. He gestures with both arms to the fabric curse surrounding his shoulders. 

Strange just reaches a hand out towards him--doesn't say a damn word. He stands there with a stoic blank look. The cape sulkily leaves Tony and floats over like a literal sad sack to Strange. 

"Apologies, Mr. Stark." Strange turns to go. 

"Nuh uh. I want to know why," Tony demands. He'd been having a nice, relaxing day designing, dammit. Though he had to admit in this freezing weather, the extra warmth hadn't been that bad. 

Stephen blinks and looks for a second like he's checked out of the conversation. Tony prepares to hear something in the vein of _magic is grander and more layered than your mind can comprehend_ bullshit, but what Strange does is even weirder. When the life comes back to his eyes, Strange approaches him and places a hand on his cheek, just where the cape had been stroking earlier. 

Then with a soft smile, the fucker opens a portal and leaves. 

Well, _shit_. 

A month later with no curtain incidents, Tony feels distracted and somewhat aimless. He hasn't heard from Strange and hasn't contacted him. Feelings have never been easy, but this is new. Strange--no, _Stephen_\--lives up to his name, but Tony can't help but feel a little excited at the idea of being with someone who's... well, magical. He wonders about the tech he could create, the new revenue streams, the people they could help, the sex.... 

Fuck it. He acts. 

Stephen exits the elevator to what can only be described as a romantic interlude explosion. Rose petals cover everything in sight. Slow jazz music fills the room with its swaying rhythm. A candlelit dinner for two is set up in the middle of it all. The table appears to have some of his favorite delicacies and a chilling bottle of champagne. 

Raising an eyebrow, Stephen says, "Stark?" 

From his right he hears, "Tony, please." 

Tony Stark appears dressed in an impeccably tailored tux and a grin. In his eyes though is the tiniest bit of trepidation, and that makes Stephen relax. "What's all this?" Stephen asks with a slight smile to cover the pleasurable giddiness running through him. 

"This?" Tony gestures to the table and the room in general. "This is our first date." 

Stephen smiles fully. He nods. Tony's eyes are now sparkling. 

"Follow me," Tony says and jauntily heads toward the dinner setup. 

Stephen follows and watches his host's finely covered posterior as he does. 

The dinner goes great, talk freely flowing, as well as the wine. Their hands meet each other's occasionally, sending little thrills through them both. Stephen's cape gets more and more smug throughout the date. As they finally head to the bedroom for the rest of the night, it lays down on the petal-strewn floor in contentment. 

_Mission accomplished_.


End file.
